Ryoma's not so little secret
by felinerx
Summary: Ryoma has a secret he vowed to keep, but thanks to Nanjiroh's antics, might his secret be revealed?
1. Info

What if Ryoma had a split personality

What if Ryoma had a split personality? Actually, maybe more like and Alter Ego. (heck, it seems like he already does! Because of the way he acts in the anime it seems like he does already!)

…

…

…

…

…

…

What if one side of his personality was a _girl_?

It'd be pretty weird huh?

Basically, it's a Prince of Tennis fanfic. (no duh) About Ryoma XD

Buuuuuuut cause I weawy likes Eiji he will be popping up a lot XDDDD

Maybe I will do EijixShuichiro pairing too….I dunno.

But, this is mostly bout Ryoma! I swear! (lie XD) Seriously tho. It will. But it doesn't really have a plot yet and probably never will soooooo I guess I'll just write bout his everyday life trying to keep it a secret.

Here's how it works. Every time Ryoma gets splashed with even a _drop _of water that's over 30 degrees celsius he turns into a girl and his Alter Ego/split personality whatever you wanna call her surfaces. He…umm she? Anyway she has the same personality but a bit more girly and instead of liking girls she likes boys plus _she_ (she not Ryoma!) sucks at tennis and can't hit a ball for shit. Also, imagine Tsunade's boobs and that should give you an idea of her boob's size. (If you don't know who Tsunade is, then I can't help you)

It's like two people living in the same body XDD So anyway, she gets splashed with water under 10 degrees celsius back to same old Ryoma. Oh yea, her name is Michiko.

And btw, when Michiko is out, Ryoma watches. Kinda like Yu-Gi-Oh. U know, with Yugi and Pharaoh? Also, when Ryoma is out, Michiko watches. They can talk to each other like Yugi and Pharoah do too. Great, it's not a split personality anymore DX

Look, Ryoma and Michiko are just like Yugi and Pharaoh, except they were born together in the same body, no millennium puzzle stuff or anything like that. Just born like it. And Michiko or Ryoma walk around as a spirit when the other is dominant. So, they walk around but no one can hear or see them unless they know the secret and they can't eat, drink or touch anything but they can touch each other. Now I dunno how that works and I made it up XD

And when someone finds out they're able to see either Ryoma or Michiko depending on who's out. Uh…maybe I should say dominant? LOL XDDD

Like, if Ryoma is dominant, whoever knows can see Michiko and vice versa. (I spelt that wrong didn't I?)

Annnnd when Michiko is dominant she looks like Ryoma except with reeeally long hair down to her thighs and huge boobs like Tsunade's and…basically a really pretty girl version of Ryoma. Same colour hair, same colour eyes. Same shape eyes….Blah blah blah. You get the idea. (I hope you do anyway…)

Also, only if he or she get splashed by water. Tea, juice, Inui's 'special drinks', whatever, they don't work. Only water. Flavoured water doesn't work, coloured water doesn't work, just normal water. All clear? Well then, I guess I should get working on the story!

P.S. Sorry if anyone is really OC-ish, which they probably will be. Especially Ryoma. But I'll try not to! I will! Really! (lie)…You little lie alerts just love popping up don't you?! (Lie Alerts: YUP!!)

P.P.S. The story won't follow the episodes of the anime or the manga. But sometimes it might come close. Like I plan on doing a bowling chapter…like the bowling episode…(ep 87) and maybe a chap that sorta follows the movie. RYOMA'S BROTHER RULES!! GO RYOGA! GO RYOGA!! dances (Ryoma: pissed off Would you just start writing the story already?!)


	2. Chapter 1

Me: -singing- Shalalala, suteki ni KISS. Shalalala, sugao ni KISS…-continues-

Ryoma:…Hey…

Me: …suteki ni KISS. Shalalala, sugao ni KISS…-continues-

Ryoma: Hey!

Me: -still going- Ashita no…-interrupted by Ryoma-

Ryoma: -snaps- HEY!!!

Me: What?

Ryoma: The story. And stop obsessing over Valentine Kiss! You don't stop listening to Oshitari's version!

Me: -pokes out tongue- Can I help it if his voice is freakin sexy and rapes my ears?!

Tezuka: o.o

Me: -pokes Tezuka- I think he died of shock.

Ryoma: Calling Oshitari sexy and all that stuff you said probably did it.

Me: I didn't call him sexy!-

Oshitrai: -randomly walks out of nowhere-

Me: I called his voice sexy!

Ryoma: Admit it! You called Oshitari sexy!

Oshitari: o.o

-we both finally notice Oshitari-

Me:…Oh…wellhithere…

Oshitari: Uhhh…I'll pretend I didn't hear what you guys just said…

Me: THE SEXINESS! –faints-

Oshitari:…o.o…

Ryoma: Try not to talk around her. WAKE UP YOU GOTTA WRITE THE STORY!!

Me:-wakes up-……T-T fine…LAST MINUTE THING! I won't use honorifics. It gets a bit annoying for me to remember who calls who what XD but everything else is pretty much the same…I think…I dunno it's been ages since I watched Prince of Tennis. And I forgot to mention, story will be in 3rd person POV unless I say that it's in a character's POV.

"Where's O-chibi?"

"Where's Oishi?"

"When they get here they're doing 50 laps…"

"Tezuka is pissed!"

"I hope he doesn't take it out on us…"

"Hey don't worry Taka. Guys, where's his racket?"

"Here."

"YEA! BURNING!"

"EVERYONE 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS!!"

"Aww man…"

"I CAN DO 100, BABY!!"

The Seigaku regulars (minus Oishi and Ryoma) all started to run, except Taka who pretty much flew because he was in burning mode. After 25 Kaidoh got bored and walked off with Tezuka yelling after him. Just another normal day for them really, except Ryoma and Oishi were missing. They had never been late before, or at least Oishi hadn't. Eiji was starting to get really worried for them, because he had a soft spot for Ryoma and, though no one knew, or so he thought, he had a crush on Oishi. At 36 Inui got sick of running because he was missing valuable data gathering time. Plus he had a new idea for one of his 'special drinks'. Now Tezuka was _really _mad.

**~~Ryoma's house~~**

"Hey, Ryoma, get me some water will you."

"Don't want to."

"Is that any way to treat your old man?"

"Whatever."

"And shouldn't you be at school? Practicing tennis?"

"Again, don't want to."

"Do I need to splash you with hot water again?"

"…I'll get the drink and go alright?"

Nanjiroh smirked in victory. Threatening to splash him always worked. Ryoma _hated _it when he wasn't in control over his own body. Karupin then bit his foot. Again.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STUPID CAT BIT MY FOOT AGAIN!!"

"If you stop waving your foot around so much like that then he wouldn't do that," Ryoma said as he handed his father his drink. "I'm going now…" he grabbed his bag and left.

(Me: Yet another thing, when Ryoma gets splashed, it takes 10 seconds before he starts to transform and vice versa. I seriously think I'm spelling that wrong…)

Nanjiroh smirked yet again. His plan was in action. Time for the ultimate prank. Besides, he was sick of Ryoma hiding his not-so-little secret.

**~~Back at the courts~~**

"O-Chibi!" Eiji spotted Ryoma coming to the courts with his racket over his shoulder and a small bag which presumably held a water bottle and some food. Eiji ran off the court to him at lap 48 which just made Tezuka even angrier. "Where were you? And where's Oishi nya?"

"I was at home and I don't know where Oishi is. Isn't he here?"

"No."

Ryoma walked past Eiji onto the courts.

"ECHIZEN! 100 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS FOR BEING LATE!!"

"Woa that's a record!"

"Go Echizen!"

"You can do it Ryoma!"

"I don't need your support…"

"Heartless…"

**~~A very long run later~~**

Ryoma jogged over to his racket and bag and took out his water bottle. As soon as he turned the lid the bottle exploded in his face. The worst thing was that it was _hot_ water. _Really_ hot water. _[Dammit dad, I know you hate me keeping the secret, but this is going too far!]_ he ran off the courts and away to some place unknown.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, and fortunately for Nanjiroh, Eiji spotted him running off. _[Where's he going?]_. He ran off the courts and followed Ryoma.

Tezuka watched them both run off and whispered into Inui's ear. Inui then grinned and walked off the courts. Tezuka turned back to the courts and smirked. Those two had 300 laps to do and if they didn't, Inui had a little surprise waiting.

---------

Ryoma looked back and saw Eiji following him. He scowled and ran faster but Eiji kept up easily. Ryoma turned a corner and hid behind a tree, then slid down to the ground.

Eiji turned the corner he saw Ryoma go around but then stopped. Ryoma was nowhere to be seen. He then saw some dark green hair behind a tree. _[There he is!]_ "Hey O-Chibi! Why did you run away like…that…" What he saw wasn't Ryoma, but a girl who looked _exactly _like the 12 year old prodigy and was wearing his clothes. "Hey…who are you?"

"The name's Michiko, I'm…umm Ryoma's sister!"

"Ryoma doesn't have a sister! He told me!"

_[Dammit Ryoma you idiot!!] [__**Sorry…**_] "…Well…I guess I should tell the truth but, do you have any really cold water with you?"

"Actually, it just so happens I do!" Eiji pulled out a random bottle of half frozen water and gave it to Michiko.

"Ok thanks." Michiko just held the bottle since there were droplets of cold water on the outside of the bottle.

"…I don't get it nya!"

"Just wait! 7…8…9…10! Ok here goes!" Suddenly her hair got short and her boobs disappeared. In a few seconds she was just plain old Ryoma.

(Me: After the 10 seconds the process begins and it takes 6 seconds for Ryoma to transform to Michiko and 3 seconds for Michiko to transform to Ryoma and it's really painful for Ryoma when he changes to Michiko but it isn't painful for Michiko. Isn't she lucky? XD Oh and their spirits/souls/whatever transfer into the body after the transformation is complete…you know I have no idea where all that came from)

"R-Ryoma?!"

"Yo, I'm back." Ryoma said while casually putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey! What's going on?!?!"

"I'd rather let Michiko explain, but I need some hot water, but you should be able to see her now that you know."

**And I'd be worried if you couldn't see me! Haha Eiji you should see your face! Ryoma, check your pocket.**

"WHO WAS THAT?!"

"Michiko." Ryoma said as he checked his pocket. He found cat paw gloves and little cat ears. "You can't be serious Mi-mi…" (Me: Mi-mi is Michiko's nickname)

**PUT THEM ON EIJI!! PLEASE EIJI!!**

"I still don't get this! Why is Michiko see through and standing there and why were you Michiko and a _girl _just then?!?!?!?!" Eiji was really panicking now.

"You explain Michiko…"

**Fine…**

**~~A very **_**long**_** explanation later~~**

…**And that's why Ryoma was me…ummm…you know that made no sense.**

"That explains so much nya! Wait until I tell everyone else!"

"Wait, don't." _[He sure wasn't as surprised as I thought he would be…maybe dad is right…]_

[_**And it's a good thing you think that way!**_]

_[No one asked you Michiko…]_

"Why nya?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know! Can you imagine how my life would be?! I would never get a girlfriend because of Michiko and-"

**And I can never get a boyfriend because of you!**

"IT'S MY BODY!"

**WE SHARE IT! IT'S BOTH OF OURS!!**

"If there's one conversation I thought I would never hear, it's a conversation about who a body belongs to!"

"**SHUT UP EIJI!" **Ryoma and Michiko yelled in unison.

(Me: When someone says the same thing at the same time (like just then)as Ryoma or Michiko, depending on whoever is dominant, the writing will be in bold to show it.(Ryoma: I still can't believe this…)Me: Get with the program mate, you have an Alter Ego and you turn into a girl, deal with it.(Michiko: Did it have to be me though?!) Me: STOP COMPLAINING!!)

"Shouldn't we go back before Tezuka gets too angry and makes us do laps?"

"Good point. Come on Michiko."

Michiko grumbled something and followed the two regulars. She hated that Ryoma was always dominant, but it was hard for her to be dominant and easy for Ryoma. She stopped to think up a new plan of how to get dominant and _stay_ dominant. Suddenly Ryoma fell to his knees while clutching his chest, Michiko following close behind. (Me: Wow, so many dominants! XD……There were four! –jawdrop-)

"Michiko you idiot! You have to stop spacing out like that or we will die one day!" Ryoma said through clenched teeth as he crawled towards Michiko.

**Sorry, I keep forgetting…**Michiko said as she crawled to Ryoma and clutched her chest in pain.

"We'll die if you just 'keep forgetting'!"

"Wait! Die nya?!"

"Another thing that I think _Michiko _should have explained!" Now the two were almost touching.

**Just a bit more Ryoma! As soon as we touch the pain will go away!**

"If you didn't 'forget' so much we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Eiji watched the two struggling towards each other, his mind was in turmoil. He had no idea what was happening and he was panicking, a lot. He could tell one thing though. If Ryoma and Michiko didn't touch each other quickly then they would die. He sprung into action and picked up Ryoma, then dumped him right next to Michiko. The two touched and they stopped clutching at their chests. Ryoma lay on the ground panting while Michiko sat and leaned against a wall, also panting. Eiji sat on the ground in relief. It was going to be a long day.

…………Most retarded story ever written………I suck D:

Seriously, it's worse than my Naruto fanfic…T_T(Which I shall never post on here it sucks so much! But maybe after I rewrite it…)

Ah well…I went through and changed a bit, proof-read and stuff, removed anything that doesn't show up on fanfiction, such as underscores and those squiggly thingies XP squiggly thingies…lol. So yea…I think I'm going to spend some time proof-reading and improving what I currently have up already, cause I have a serious case of…something new which I shall name right now!…Hmm…I know what I'll call it! Imagination Overload! I'm getting way too many new ideas for stories which is getting to be a problem, and that kinda leads to writer's block because I have so many ideas I can't concentrate on one for long! D: I hate Imagination Overload!!


	3. Chapter 2

RECAP

**RECAP**

…**Eiji found out Ryoma's secret.**

**END RECAP**

**Eiji: That's it nya? Nothing about how Ryoma almost died or anything?!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Eiji: -punches me-**

**Me: -goes flying, then gets up and stares- Who are you and what have you done with Eiji?!**

**Eiji(thought to be Eiji): BWAHAHAHA I AM HIS EVIL TWIN!! The name's Ijie **

**Me:…-turned to stone-**

**Eiji: -walks in- WHY IS IJIE HERE?!**

**Me:…He just punched me…and now Eiji and Ijie are having a fist fight! GIVE HIM A LEFT! A LEFT! GO EIJI! Anyway, I should start writing shouldn't I? XD**

**Ijie: BWAHAHAHA YOU SHALL NOT WIN BROTHER!!**

**Eiji: I WON'T LET YOU WIN THIS TIME!!**

**Me: -sweatdrop- Well…on with the story…HEY KEEP YOUR FIGHT AWAY FROM ME!!**

**Ijie: TAKE THAT EIJI!!**

**Me: -dodging the fight- I forgot to mention…-jumps up to avoid Eiji who just went flying- …Michiko is really good at acrobatics and…-dodges a punch the Ijie threw at Eiji but missed-…gets along with Eiji really well because of his playing style. -dodges Ijie again-**

CHAPTER 2

Ryoma and Eiji made their way back to the courts, ready to face an angry Tezuka. Instead he went up to them smiling, but it wasn't so much a nice smile as it was an evil one…

"Ok Echizen, Kikumaru I'm willing to let you off doing laps…"

"YES!"

"…but you have to drink a little something Inui has prepared for you…"

Inui smiled with and evil gleam in his eye and held up a jug full of bubbling, clear liquid. "I was going to save it for bowling, but oh well, I'm being paid. I'll make something else for bowling."

Ryoma and Eiji stared at the jug with fear.

"…or you could do 300 laps. If you don't finish them all, you have to drink it, all of it."

Eiji and Ryoma looked at the courts, then at the jug, then back at the courts. 300 laps was practically impossible and only someone with inhuman stamina could actually manage it. Then again, only someone with inhuman tastes and a stomach made of steel could stand Inui's drinks…(Momoshiro: Like Fuji!) Me: So Fuji is inhuman? But he couldn't stand Aozu!! He fainted too!! (Momo:…Aozu?) Me: Never mind! mutters That's right…they haven't gone bowling yet in my fanfic…I forgot DX)

The answer was as clear as the bubbling drink in Inui's jug. (Me: Which, btw, is even clearer than water, if that's possible XD) Run the laps.

"……We're dead!"

"It's been nice knowing you nya…"

The two started to jog around the courts, but Tezuka shouted at them to go full speed or they would have to drink Inui's…whatever it is even if they did make it through the 300 laps, so they sped up with Tezuka yelling at them to go faster. Everyone stopped to stare at the two victims of evil.

(Me: I will sometimes get them to use honorifics to make it easier for you to know who it is.)

"RYOMA-SAMA!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RYOMA-SAMA?!"

Sakuno and her crazy friend (Me: Whose name escapes me I pay that little attention to her) had just arrived, which was easy to tell from the yelling.

"Hey, someone get that crazy girl away from the courts!" Tezuka shouted at the regulars.

Momoshiro just looked away and went back to tennis, Kaidoh hissed and went back to tennis too since Momoshiro had just served (Me: Ya, Momo vs. Kaidoh), Inui was too busy grinning while staring down the 'two victims of evil' who were too busy running to do anything, Fuji just smiled and tried to sneak his way into getting some of Inui's drink. (Me: I swear he scares me…he actually _likes _those drinks!), Taka…had disappeared and Shuichiro was still nowhere to be found.

"Looks like you'll just have to deal with that crazy hell-girl Tezuka!" Momoshiro called from the courts.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! RYOMA-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!!"

Ryoma ran faster. The sooner he got the laps over and done with, the sooner he could get away from her. Eiji wasn't doing so well, it was lap 142 and he was starting to slow down. Some random people were cheering him on.

"Go Kikumaru!"

"Come on Eiji! You can make it!"

Shuichiro then randomly appeared with a crutch, his left arm bandaged up and in a sling and his right leg bandaged up.

"Shuichiro! What happened to you?!"

Eiji heard this and turned his head. He saw the state Shuichiro was in and practically fainted. "SHUICHIRO! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Woa Eiji, calm down a bit."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! WOULD YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF!!" Eiji ran off the courts to Shuichiro, Tezuka and Inui smirking evilly in the background. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"…It was just a car crash so calm down-"

"CAR CRASH?! AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS?!"

"He means he never told him…"

"It's so obvious that Eiji likes Shuichiro…"

"_Like_ like him you mean…"

"I still can't believe one of the regulars are gay…"

"How do you know Shuichiro isn't? Or won't be sooner or later?"

"No way! Shui-Shui gay?"

"Shui-Shui?"

"Never mind…"

"OMG YOU'RE GAY TOO AREN'T YOU!?"

"Shut up!"

"Pregnant ladies…"

The whispers all died down as any unoccupied regulars tried to calm down a rampaging Eiji. Inui was advancing on him with his drink with an evil grin. Eiji then stopped as he saw Inui and remembered the deal. 300 laps or the drink. He tried running away but Tezuka magically appeared in front of him with an evil aura almost visible around him. Eiji turned around with a look of fear on his face as Inui pushed the jug into his face. Taking the jug, Eiji got ready for torture while a crowd gathered around the poor teen. He slowly drank some of it, then fell to the floor out cold. Not before puking all over Inui first though.

Everyone recoiled away from Inui and his now completely blue shirt. Wait…blue?!

"What does Eiji eat?!"

"Eww it's blue!"

"I heard he likes toothpaste…and there is blue toothpaste right?"

"So he eats TOOTHPASTE?!"

"Eh, who knows?"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!! EIJI IS OUT COLD AND INUI IS COVERED IN PUKE!! STOP TALKING LIKE A BUNCH OF PREGNANT LADIES!!" (Me: Quote stolen from Fruits Basket XD Gotta love Shigure, funny guy, funny guy…)

Everyone stared at Shuichiro then backed away. He was so angry that he had a visible red aura around him. If looks could kill, then everyone looking at him right at that moment would be dead. To put it simply, he was mad. Really mad.

"Calm down Shuichiro! Hey…DID YOU CALL US PREGNANT LADIES?!" Everyone around that had been talking all advanced towards Shuichiro, murderous intent easy to detect. But, they wouldn't really hurt him after he had just been in a car crash? Would they?

"CATMAN TO THE RESCUE!!" (Me:…you can't be serious…(Eiji: CATMAN TO THE RESCUE! :D)

Everyone turned around to see Eiji awake and wearing a cat costume. The worst thing was, it was a _girl's _costume! All the boys (and the few girls which are Sakuno and the Ryoma obsessed…friend) started laughing at Eiji until they realised that he was actually still unconscious.

"Inui, what was in that drink?!"

"White vinegar, clear alcohol…actually mostly alcohol-" (Me: I dun think there's such thing as clear alcohol…)

"Then Eiji is drunk?!"

"And still unconscious…data…" Inui got out his notebook and scribbled down some notes.

"Tezuka's coming!"

Sure enough, Tezuka was coming over after checking on the regulars that had actually stuck to their training, but mostly to check that Ryoma wasn't sneaking a break in between laps…anyway, he looked angrier than he had ever been before. After getting everyone except Eiji, Inui and Shuichiro to run laps, he turned to Shuichiro and finally asked him for the full story of why he had been away all day.

"Well, this morning I was leaving my house and this car came out of nowhere and ran over me. But it's no big deal really, I'll be able to use my arm and leg again in a few months and by the end of the year I should be up to playing tennis again."

"Should be? We don't have that long…but there's no on who could replace you…this is a problem…"

"Not really (Me: AHAHA time for my first…uh second Prince of Tennis OC!!), my cousin is coming up from Australia to visit and she's just as good as me, maybe better."

"I don't like girls on the team."

"Are you being a sexist?"

"No, well…maybe. Girls aren't supposed to be in a boys' competition anyway…"

"You won't notice she's a girl, trust me."

"But no one can replace the Golden Pair…"

"She plays the same way I do. With her owns tricks added in. She might even be better at doubles than me."

"Hmm…alright, when's she coming?"

"Tomorrow actually, she was looking forward to having a match with me and she sounded pretty excited about it. Ah well, life isn't fair."

"As soon as she's settled in bring her down so we (Me: YOU MEAN YOU AND INUI'S DEVIL DRINKS!!) can test her."

Shuichiro looked at Tezuka suspiciously. "You're going to use one of Inui's drinks aren't you?!"

Tezuka attempted to smile reassuringly, but it still turned into a smile of evil. "Of course not! No one here knows her besides you, she isn't one of the regulars and isn't even in the tennis club! So why would I?"

Shuichiro kept staring at Tezuka. "Sure, and my leg will be healed in 5 minutes!"

**5 minutes later**

"OMG MY LEG IS HEALED!" Shuichiro looked down at his leg and moved it around.

Tezuka's grin widened. "What did I tell ya?"

(Me: Haha nah I'm joking! Back to the _actual _story!)

Shuichiro limped away from Tezuka and sat down on a nearby bench that had a good view of the courts. Even if he couldn't play, it wasn't going to stop him from criticizing everyone else. He grinned with a slight evil twinkle in his eyes. He was looking forward to someone messing up.

**Well, that was a pretty short chapter…(Short in my POV anyway) little time skip next chappy, going to when Shuichiro's cousin gets to Japan (I am so jealous! I wanna go to Japan!! TT) and I have a funny little scene planned out…**

**Gaara: …Do I sense one of your twisted plots?**

**Me: -fake smiles sweetly- What twisted plots? Hey…why are you here?**

**Gaara: Can I help it if I'm bored? You don't update any fanfics to do with Naruto…so we all get bored. -points to the crowd outside-**

**Me: -looks out the window and sees just about every Naruto character ever created- This is a problem… -walks off muttering-**

**Gaara: Review please, or she'll be biting **_**my**_** head off about getting no reviews…**

**Kagura: GAARA-KUN!! -glomp tackles him and turns into a boar-**

**Gaara:…Don't you like Kyo and Naruto…?**

**Kagura: You're third **

**Me: -comes back holding a packet of Salt and Vinegar chips- …Kagura…you have 10 seconds to get off my Gaara and leave…or else…Kyo will get **_**it**_**. -chomps on a chip dramatically like Light- (You have to watch Death Note to know what I mean)**

**Kagura: -runs away- NOT THAT!!**


	4. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
